Just you and me
by Niiih Swan
Summary: Bella mora em forks e Edward se muda pra lá deixando a vida toda de Bella de ponta cabeça e mundando seus princípios.
1. Mas que coisa!

Sabe aquele sentimento que você tem quando SABE que é por alguma coisa que alguém está te encarando

Considere isso e imagina 200 vezes mais desconfortável, agora você entende minha vida!

Sempre fui nerd na escola. Desde que me considero gente eu lembro que era aquela que era bem... diferente. Eu nunca pratiquei esportes. Provavelmente é porque eu nunca consegui me misturar com aquelas pessoas. Nunca apreciei aqueles objetos voando envolta da minha cabeça a alta velocidade. Eu era do tipo quieta, eu gostava de ler e escrever e SEMPRE prestava atenção às aulas.

Como todos meus colegas e eu ficamos mais velhos, os panelinhas se tornaram mais e mais populares. Eu era rejeitava por mais e mais pessoas TODOS os dias

Embora eu tinha amigo, não me entenda mal. Há Angela, Jessica, Eric e o Mike. A Angela e a Jessica são como eu em algumas coisas. A única coisa que nos diferencia é que elas queriam ser populares.

Ser popular NUNCA me interessou. Eu ouvia as pessoas falando deles. Mas é claro que eu sabia que as pessoas falavam nas minhas costas também, mas as razões eram diferentes.

O Eric foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheço quando vim pra Forks, Washington quando tinha 5 anos. Ele não mudou muito desde lá. O Mike se mudou pra casa do lado da Jessica e anda conosco desde lá.

E eu, Bella Swan, bem...é uma longa história...mas aqui vamos nós.  
Então, como já te disse eu sou nerd. Nunca fui popular nem nada do tipo. Mas um dia como hoje pôde mudar tudo isso.

Primeiro período: ciências  
- Classe, temos um novo aluno, ele veio da flórida pra cá - o Sr. Nutter anunciou.

Logo depois disso o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida inteira entrou na sala. Eu tentei não encarar, mas foi muito difícil. Para tentar distrair minha atenção, olhei envolta da sala e disse a mim mesma que sentimentos eram mútuos.

- Esse é o Edward Cullen. Cullen, Por que não nos conta um pouco de você? – Sr Nutter perguntou meio que o obrigando.

O Edward girou os olhos e olhou pra sala. Seu olhar rapidamente observou a sala, mas quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, ele levou o olhar mais longe que qualquer um. O olhar em seus olhos pretos peculiares me fez sentir como se eu estivesse horrivelmente deformada. Seus olhos finalmente deixaram os meus e eu olhei pra baixo.

"O que há de errado comigo?"

Eu pensei, Olhei pra cima e o garoto me encarava novamente. O mais rápido que pude eu desviei o olhar, mas o ouvi ele pigarrear antes de começar a dizer.

- Bom, eu sou o Edward como todos já sabem – ele começou. Eu notei imediatamente o tom da voz dele, não era como uma voz de adolescente normal, era bonita, como se ele estivesse quase cantando – Eu morei na Flórida minha vida inteira, mas o trabalho do meu pai me fez mudar pra cá com o resto da minha família.

- Muito bem, pode sentar do lado da Swan ali. – O Sr. Nutter me apontou e eu quase corei e olhei pra cima.

O Sr. Nutter possivelmente podia não estar falando de mim? Espiei rapidamente à minha direita e o resto da classe. O lugar do meu lado era o ÚNICO vazio. Percebendo isso direcionei meu olhar para os rostos dos outros alunos da sala. Todos me olhavam espantados, com exceção de poucos rostos ciumentos das garotas extremamente populares.

Ele veio pra minha mesa de laboratório e sentou do meu lado. A primeira coisa que notei sobre ele, era sua pele pálida. As pessoas da Flórida normalmente são bronzeadas, não são? Edward tinha os mais bonitos traços definidos que eu já tinha visto. Ele parecia um super modelo

Ele se virou pra mim, e me deu um olhar "o que há de errado contigo" de novo. Quase tão rapidamente como ele entrou, ele rapidamente ficou fora de transe.

- Oi, eu sou o Edward – ele se apresentou.  
- Então, eu ouvi. – Ele pigarreou – Bella – Eu disse.  
- Prazer em conhecê-la Bella.

O resto do tempo foi basicamente isso... Alternadamente, Edward virava o pescoço pra mim e ficava me olhando. Como se eu não pudesse o ver, eu o ignorei. As vezes quando se tornou demais, eu virava e devolvia o olhar fixo. Mas rápido que o normal, ele ia virar a cabeça e fingir prestar atenção no professor o tempo todo.

Esse garoto parecia inquieto, ficava se mexendo na cadeira. Parecia que queria me tocar, ele hesitava, mas cedia. Os olhares que me lançavam parecia tentar olhar além dos meu olhos, e quanto mais ele olhava mais os olhos pareciam ter fome e ele se virava de novo.

Mas eu não estava acostumada com esse tipo de olhar, as pessoas raramente olhavam pra mim e quando olhavam era com desprezo, eu já estava acostumada, mas o jeito que ele me olhava... com uma certa curiosidade, medo e nervoso ao mesmo tempo, eu não estava acostumada. Era como se aquele olhar quisesse me dizer que ele era perigoso, mas sua pele pálida, seus traços perfeitos e seu rosto angelical me dissessem o contrário.

Mas eu não estava acostumada com esse tipo de olhar, as pessoas raramente olhavam pra mim e quando olhavam era com desprezo, eu já estava acostumada, mas o jeito que ele me olhava... com uma certa curiosidade, medo e nervoso ao mesmo tempo, eu não estava acostumada. Era como se aquele olhar quisesse me dizer que ele era perigoso, mas sua pele pálida, seus traços perfeitos e seu rosto angelical me dissessem o contrário.

O resto do dia passou lentamente e eu não conseguia mais prestar atenção em nada, só queria ir embora. Por mais que conversassem comigo eu não estava bem emocionalmente pra responder e principalmente conversar, finalmente quando o dia acabou eu peguei minha picape Chevy laranja desbotada pela sua idade e fui pra casa, fiquei feliz pela ausência de Charlie, afinal precisava de paz. Fiz a janta, jantei e coloquei o prato dele no microondas depois me arrastei até as escadas subindo como de tivesse levando um peso nas costas. Fui tomar banho, deixando a água quente cair sobre meus músculos contraídos, e tudo oque eu pensava era naquele rosto perfeito e por mais que tentasse esquecê-lo depois ele acabava voltando, não estava apaixonada, estava intrigada.

Vesti meu pijama de setim azul estampado com bolinhas brancas, sentei na cama e fiquei uns 15 minutos imóvel, como uma estátua esculpida há cem anos. Depois liguei o computador com o maior cuidado pra não fazer barulho que fica bem ao lado da minha cama não deu muito certo aquele trambolho fez barulho que raiva. Charlie havia chegado enquanto eu tomava banho.

- Oi Bells - O Charlie gritou de boca cheia lá de baixo - a comida está muito boa  
- Oi pai, obrigada.  
- Para de mecher nesse computador e vem dar um abraço no seu velho pai  
- Estou cansada pai, já estou indo dormir.  
- Ah deixa pra lá, você e esse computador, não tem jeito - ele gritou todo irritado  
- Boa noite pai!

Fechei a porta emburrada, coloquei uma música baixa aos meus ouvidos, deitei na cama e apaguei a luz, adormeci me sentindo abraçada por alguém, não sei se foi sonho ou impressão.


	2. Uma nova Bella

Só Sei que aquela noite foi a melhor de todas, apesar de eu ter acordada cansada... parecia que eu tinha me mexido a noite inteira. Então aquele despertador insuportável parecia gritar nos meus ouvidos e eu não tinha força pra abrir os olhos e por um segundo achei que estava com a minha mãe na casa dela – fazia anos que eu não a via, ela casou com outro cara que eu não suportava, o Bill – achei que ela estaria na minha frente com aquele sorriso lindo que ela tem, me esperando acordar pra me abraçar e isso me fez arranjar forças pra abrir os olhos, não acreditava que estava no meu quarto, pisquei uma, duas, três vezes e consegui me situar que eu estava na casa do meu pai e a minha mãe não estava me olhando dormir.

Comecei a lembrar que aquela noite eu tinha sonhado, e não foi bem a minha melhor noite. Eu sonhei com _ELA_, com o sorriso dela e o olhar dela me dizia que eu ia ser muito feliz e ela estava torcendo por mim e ela estava com uma túnica branca de seda – parecida com as que os elfos usam em filmes – ele caminhava lentamente ao meu encontro no meio daquele lugar que parecia o Jardim do Éden. Era lindo, cheio de flores coloridas e tinha bastante árvore e as borboletas voavam que até pareciam estar fazendo uma coreografia, e do meu lado esquerdo bem quase quando o chão encontrava com o céu havia uma luz, uma luz azul e aquele lugar ela iluminado e trazia uma paz interior. Minha mãe andava bem lentamente e com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto, com os abraços abertos e o vento batia em seu cabelo loiro fazendo os cachos voarem.

- Mãe – eu gritei no momento em que comecei correr ao seu encontro.

- Filha! – o seu sorriso ficou mais intenso, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Eu quero voltar a morar com você – e o chão parecia levá-la pra longe de mim, por mais que eu corresse, eu não a alcançava – me dê alguns meses

- NÃO! – sua expressão ficou sombria – você deve ficar com o Charlie, sua vida estará mais segura e você está se aproximando do seu destino – foi quando a imagem começou a se desmanchar e o meu sonho tinha acabado.

Me sentei com dificuldade na cama, estava sem ar. Levantei me apoiando na mesinha ao lado da cama, nada parecia fazer sentido, tudo estava confuso. Dizem que os sonhos têm algo haver com a realidade, e sinceramente eu estava começando a acreditar que tinha mesmo. Olhei para o relógio e com um pulo me dei conta do tempo que havia perdido viajando nos pensamentos, fui correndo tomar banho.

Correndo consegui ficar pronta a tempo de tomar café antes de sair, Charlie não estava mais em casa e eu não ia comer sozinha – quem gosta de comer sozinho? – então eu fui pra escola, não importava o quanto eu tentasse mudar meus pensamentos ou eu me lembrava da minha mãe ou do Edward e isso começou a me irritar seriamente, – por que o Edward? Por que ele me olhava daquele jeito? Ah, eram tantas perguntas – mas as coisas continuavam a não fazer sentido. Quando vi eu já estava saindo do carro no estacionamento da escola.

Parecia um dia qualquer exceto por todos os olhos se movimentarem para o mesmo lugar – era Alice, irmã de Edward – e pouco a pouco pareciam de direcionarem a mim. Sim, ela vinha na minha direção e eu pisquei várias vezes antes de ter certeza que era pra mim que ela acenava e bem... TODOS me olhavam surpresos eu podia adivinhar o que pensavam – O que essa garota quer com a "estranha"? Ela só pode querer zoar ela, o que mais? – Eu dei um sorriso sem graça. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então tentei agir normalmente como se nada estivesse acontecendo – fato, não consegui – fechei a porta do carro no meu dedo, mas não foi nada. Estava me recompondo quando fui tentar andar e avistei Edward – outro fato – perdi o ar, minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu tropecei. Tudo o que eu ouvia eram risadas – por que esses garotos insuportáveis vieram pra cá? As pessoas já tinham parado de me ridicularizar e minha vida até que estava boa ninguém me notava – e pessoas zombando da minha cara.

- Opa! – senti um braço me impedindo de beijar o chão – Cuidado, ou vai acabar no hospital hoje. – e eu senti o sangue subir para as bochechas.

- Eu vou tentar – as palavras saíram fracas, e o braço me ajudou a ficar de pé. Assim pude ver o rosto angelical que sorria pra mim.

- Meu nome é Alice – eu era baixa, mas ela era mais baixa, parecia frágil uma bonequinha de porcelana toda perfeitinha, com os olhinhos escuros infantis e a pele branca o cabelo castanho, curto, espetado e desfiado. – Eu sou irmã do Edward.

- Eu sou a Bella e eu acho que provavelmente você já sabe. O que? Você veio zombar que eu nunca tive um namorado? Por que eu sou feia? Vai me chamar de nerd e quatro-olhos? – eu já estava vermelha de raiva e a garota foi se encolhendo.

- Bom – ela engoliu e eu queria sumir e eu já não sabia se todos nos encaravam ainda – eu ouvi tudo o que as pessoas dizem à seu respeito, e eu queria saber como uma pessoa no seu lugar se sente. Eu nunca diria algo do gênero, isso é crueldade e eu sinto que vamos ser grandes amigas – a voz dela era suave e doce. E eu estava um pimentão de tanta vergonha.

Ela me perdoou pelas palavras, e eu acreditei na boa intenção dela – quem não acreditaria naquela criaturinha graciosa? – e eu me sentia um pingüim andando do lado dela que parecia deslizar pelo chão da escola numa coreografia de ballet. Ela era a garota mais meiga que eu já tinha conhecido, eu queria ser igual a ela ou pelo menos estar no nível dela, mas eu sabia que isso não era possível.

Tudo já não fazia mais sentido nenhum para mim, Edward na escola parecia cada vez mais distante de mim e isso deixava em mim o sentimento de rejeitada mais intenso e eu tinha vontade de ser como uma dessas menininhas arrumadas maquiadas pra ver se ele pelo menos me dava oi. Espera ai, isso não é intriga e sim obsessão, pronto era tudo o que me faltava, EU obcecada por um garoto popular que acabou que chegar à cidade e eu nem conversei com ele direito e eu tinha trocado os meu amigos excluídos pela Alice fazia um mês. Eu já não me conhecia mais, essa definitivamente não era eu então... Quem sou eu? Boa pergunta, espero não demorar pra descobrir.

- Bella? HELOOO! – Alice tentava chamar minha atenção balançando a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu me virei lentamente pra ela – O que está acontecendo com você? Estou ficando realmente preocupara – ela dançou para o meu outro lado – ultimamente você está tendo esses apagões e fica encarando meu irmão. Queria poder ler sua mente.

- Alice calma, não está acontecendo nada! – eu piscava inconformada – Só não entendo porque uma garota como você, anda _comigo_.

- Bella, não começa. Você é uma garota que tem muito potencial só não sabe disso **ainda**. – e ela foi falando e me levando para minha próxima aula que eu só percebi quando eu já estava nela (era aula de biologia) – Boa aula, Bella! E vê se presta atenção. Só mais uma coisinha, quantos graus você usa de óculos?

- Um e meio.

Virei os olhos e me sentei, no lugar de costume do lado dele. E eu nunca tinha parado pra perceber que toda vez meu coração acelerava e eu perdia o ar apreciando a beleza dele, eu não sei o que ele tem que me deixa tonta, se são os olhos – que cada dia estão de uma cor (?) estranho isso – se é o cabelo, a pele ou a boca, acho que é tudo --' e como sempre eu estava encarando ele, mas dessa vez eu percebi e corei e ele riu – por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? – mas diferente dos outros dias, ele falou comigo.

- Por que ficou vermelha? – Ele me olhava curioso, mas com cautela – Eu fiz algo?

- Não, não – a vermelhinha aqui corou de novo – é que eu estava te encarando, foi involuntário.

- Os outros dias você não ficou vermelha – parecia que tinha uma interrogação na testa dele gritando.

- Porque eu te encarei e hoje eu percebi o mico que eu pago, e vem cá – ele se aproximou um milímetro – Por que o seu olho cada dia ta com uma cor diferente? Em degrade. E quanto mais escuro seus olhos mais você me esculacha.

- Ah, bom... – parecia que ele ia perder a linha – acho que não vou mais te perguntar nada.

- Obrigada!

Quando bateu o sinal quem estava na porta me esperando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha? Sim, a Alice.

- Tem compromisso hoje à tarde? – ela franziu o nariz, ela sabia que eu não resistia a essa carinha dela.

- Talvez eu fosse à La Push dar uma volta na pra... – ela nem esperou eu terminar a frase.

- Talvez né? Então você hoje vai andar comigo – quando eu abri a boca pra contestar – não, você vai.

- Quarta é o dia que você faz compras com a Rosalie, e hoje é quarta – Eu sinceramente não gosto daquela loira.

- Eu sei, a Rose é minha irmã... ela sobrevive uma quarta sem mim. – que bom que ela não ia conosco, aquela loira aguada não me suporta, diferente do namorado dela... O Emmett, nunca conversei com ele, mas sempre sorri pra mim quando o vejo. – Te pego às 3h

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer pra protestar, ela já havia vencido... outra vez. Quando ela buzinou na frente da minha casa, eu já estava pronta. Desci correndo as escadas e deixei um bilhete em cima da mesa.

"_Pai, eu saí com a Alice e não sei para onde vamos e nem que horas volto.  
O seu jantar está no microondas."_

A Alice estava linda como sempre – por que eu não podia ser tão bonita quanto ela?

- Para onde vamos? – meus olhos brilhavam – me conta, me conta.

- Só posso te dizer que vai ser uma tarde glamorosa! – ela parecia se divertir com a minha frustração – ora, vamos vai ser legal, só quero ver sua cara de agradecimento depois.

- Ta, ta, ta! – e nesse momento TODAS as minhas dúvidas vieram a tona, mas eu deveria perguntar? Respirei fundo e a Alice fez uma cara de pânico, mas eu fingi não ver porque se não eu ia perder a coragem. – Alice... Por que a cor dos seus olhos assim como de todos os seus irmãos mudam de cor?

- Bella, depende do nosso humor, eu não sei o porquê disso – isso realmente não me convenceu.

- Aham, e por que a pele de todos vocês são brancas iguais se não são irmãos de verdade?

- Ah Bella, Carlisle, o meu pai, deve procurar crianças com algo em comum. – Ela definitivamente não era uma boa atriz, mas eu preferi não mexer nisso por hoje. – Você não vai desistir, não é? Eu te conheço.

- Não, não vou desistir. Eu só acho que tem alguma coisa a mais que vocês não querem me contar. Acho que vocês me devem alguma explicação, antes eu não ligava para as pessoas, tirando os que andavam comigo, eu só pensava em estudar e agora tudo mudou e a culpa é de vocês e eu sinto que tem algo por trás disso Alice.

- Ai Bella, você só me dá trabalho! – ela parou o carro na frente de uma loja, bem não era só mais uma loja de Seattle era a mais cara, e era um salão de cabeleireiros também – você vai ficar dentro do carro o dia inteiro mesmo?

- Calma – quando sai do carro e fui pisar na calçada eu não vi a guia e adivinha... eu tropecei e mais uma vez a Alice me segurou. – hey, como você faz isso? Você estava do outro lado.

- Não Bella, eu estava perto de você já, só corri um pouquinho – NÃO, não era verdade, eu a vi lá, mas hoje eu não queria estragar o dia com a minha teimosia e deixei de lado.

Lá dentro era magnífico, o lugar era claro, o chão brilhava, as pessoas estavam sorrindo e quando entramos a maioria dos atendentes correram até nós, ou melhor, até Alice. Todos a adoravam.

- Garotas, essa é a minha nova amiga Bella – Alice deu um sorrisinho malicioso – VAMOS REFORMÁ-LA.

Eu só ouvia gritos e sentia pessoas me puxando aquilo parecia uma festa na floresta, eu fui sentada em uma cadeira dentro de uma sala, e não tinha espelho isso me intrigava! Algumas meninas mexiam no meu cabelo e outras analisavam meu rosto e eu vi tudo embaçado – elas tiraram meus óculos --' – e puxa daqui e puxa de lá, elas me deitaram me deixando só de calcinha e sutiã. Só depois que eu entendi, eu fui parar em uma sala de depilação, AAAAAAAI, uma me depilava a outra tirava minha sobrancelha e as outras estavam na sala fazendo algo que eu não conseguia identificar.

Dei graças a Deus quando aquela sessão de dores acabou. Vestida novamente me levaram de volta à primeira sala e então lavaram meu cabelo, a Alice tinha aprontado comigo e será que tudo isso valerá a pena? As horas iam passando e eu lutando contra elas, eu queria que tudo acabasse logo as cada vez parecia que ia demorar mais.

Eu estava com uma toca na cabeça e colocaram um salto em mim e uns livros na minha cabeça e me fizeram andar em uma linha reta, como sempre eu tropecei várias vezes até que finalmente eu consegui andar, eu ganhei várias palmas, assobios e gritos e fiquei imaginando se aquele lugar era assim todos os dias.

A Alice colocou roupas em mim várias vezes e elas faziam de mim uma modelo barata, mas até que começou a ficar legal. Eu acabei com um vestido de seda cinza, sentada em uma cadeira com pessoas fazendo maquiagem em mim.

Pode-se dizer que eu tive um dia de princesa, a Alice realmente é um anjo.

- Pronto – Os olhos da loira brilhavam – você é uma nova Bella!

E eu ia pegando os meu óculos quando...

- Tsc, tsc, tsc – Alice me olhava com desaprovação – agora você usa isso!

- LENTES DE CONTATO? – meus olhos brilharam – deixa eu colocar!

- Não, não – ela abriu a tampinha – EU coloco, você não pode se ver no espelho.

Depois de um tempinho de sacrifício.

- OLHA SÓ PRA VOCÊ! – A Alice estava maravilhada – Você está **linda**!

- Ta bom – eu sussurrei – Alice, eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar tudo isso.

- Não se preocupe, já está tudo pago – ela foi me puxando até o carro.

Ela dirigia muito rápido.

- Alice, o que você está fazendo? – eu estava indignada

- Tornando você uma de nós futuramente – ela sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos – Toma! Ligue para o Charlie e diga a ele que eu vou dormir lá, que só vamos pegar minhas coisas.

- Mas... – não consegui terminar

- Vai Bella, rápido! – Peguei o telefone e falei com o Charlie, estava tudo certo.

Já estávamos na garagem da casa dos Cullen, eu entrei na casa, as paredes eram brancas, as paredes para o lado de fora eram vidros, e ela foi me puxando e eu fui obrigada a ir com ela pro quarto, terminei de subir às escadas, do meu lado esquerdo a primeira porta era o escritório do Dr. Carlisle, parecia mais uma biblioteca tinha muitos livros. Um pouco mais à frente do lado esquerdo tinha mais uma porta era o quarto de Emmett e Rosalie (?), bom eu ia deixar essa pergunta para mais tarde, e depois era o quarto de Edward e logo após o da Alice e do Jasper (?), calma bella... Depois.

Eu estava andando ao lado da Alice quando passamos em frente ao quarto de Edward, ele estava deitado lendo um livro.

- Alice, eu... – Oops! Acho que eu atrapalhei alguma coisa, ele enrijeceu e me olhou profundamente – Ah, bom... – Ele coçou a nuca – Oi, Bella!

- Oi Edward – eu corei, não era sempre que ele me olhava daquele jeito – desculpa, eu não devia ter subido.

**_________________________________________________**

Olá queridos =]

Deixa eu avisar, sempre que eu colocar "(?)" são pontos de interrogações que se formam na mente da Bella, coisas estranhas, e não fazem sentido e então eu colocarei "(?)" na frente.

Me desculpem pela demora, eu sou um pouquinho lerda, prometo tentar escrever mais rápido. Me perdoem pelo caco de cap, ficou uma merda.

Deixem reviews e podem dizer o que eu posso colocar no próximo cap =]  
eu vou adorar ajudas.

Vamos lá:

**Thay Cris – **Obrigada meu amor! Vão ter todos os principais personagens sim, mas eles não vão ser todos tão importantes. Eu estou pensando em um jeito de colocar o Jacob aqui, qual a graça sem ele? Preciso de ciúmes aqui!

**Cah(bah) – **Miiinha flooor! É as coisas mudaram muuito até BD, já terminei de ter gata. Pode deixar não vou travar no meio da história, adivinha de onde eu tirei a idéia das lentes de contato. Beeijo, eu te amo. To com saudade gorda.

**Poppy –** Aqui está mais um capítulo, obrigada viu! Pelo menos a Bella foi transformada, espera pelo próximo cap pra ver como ela ficou *-*

**Bels.' – **Mais um pouquinho =] Brigaada, viu a o estresse da Bella? fiquei com medo de ter ficado ruim a parte do "quatro-olhos", mas eu não sabia oque mais escrever.

**moory silva – **Desculpa a demora, eu não abandonei a fic =] eu tava escrevendo bem mais devagar antes da sua review

**Amanda – **AAH QUE ÓTIMO QUE VOCÊ AMOU *-*, pode deixar eu to escrevendo sim! Aaah amor espera só pra ver a reação do Edward na seqüência *-*

Beijos amores.


End file.
